


You Want Me To Make Satan?

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Giratina is the Devil, POV Second Person, Precision F Strike, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arceus listened to your request and wants to clarify what you want the all powerful Pokemon God to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me To Make Satan?

“Stop.” Arceus spoke up as you and Cynthia stood in the Mystri Stage. You had requested the creation of a new Giratina. You were shocked that Arceus had the ability to speak. You’d think it’d just say “Arceus”. But no. “You want me to make Satan?”

“That’s the idea, yeah…” You muttered.

“You want me to make an eldritch abomination that I banished because he was the embodiment of antimatter?”

“Yeah! Imagine how many scrubs this kid could wreck at the Pokémon League!” Cynthia said.

“… No, fuck this shit, I’m out.” And with that, Arceus got up and ran away.


End file.
